shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 5
Consisting of 20 episodes, the fifth series first aired on 4 January 2016 on the Australian TV channel ABC3, but they have started airing on CBBC on 5 September 2016. Episodes of Series 5 * Out of Order - When The Farmer gets stuck in the Loo, Bitzer has to get vital supplies to him as a matter of urgency. His initial efforts end in failure and he drafts in Shaun and the gang to help out. * Karma Farmer - The Farmer is stressed out and has had enough of the farm and it's inhabitants. He storms off for a break, suitcase in hand, only to reappear almost immediately, the same, but somehow different. * Spoilsport - Shaun persuades Bitzer to take part in his game of Cricket but Bitzer is more worried about the condition of the pitch than the game. * Baa'd Hair Day - The flock don't recognize Shaun when he loses one his most distinctive features. His old pal Bitzer helps him track down the lost thatch, but not before Shaun becomes very attached to one of the chickens. * The Farmer's Nephew - Bitzer is left with a mountain of work when the farmer is rendered incapable. Enter the farmhand who is more interested in his mobile phone than getting the task done. * Babysitter Bitzer - The flock are off for a girls night night leaving Bitzer to babysit Timmy. It's not long before the youngster makes clear who's in charge. * Dodgy Lodger - When one of the pigs attempts to make friends with Timmy, his cohort evict him as punishment for un-pig-like behaviour. The sheep take him into the barn and attempt to transform him into the epitome of porcine sophistication. * Dangerous Deliveries - Everytime the postman pays the Farmer a visit, Bitzer's canine instincts get the better of him, resulting in shredding the mail and an irritating farmer. Shaun decides to help out by taking on the role of Bitzers therapist... * Timmy and the Dragon - Bitzer, Shaun and Flock are convinced that a monster is at loose on the farm and hide in the barn. But what exactly is it they are afraid of? * Bitzer's New Whistle - Bitzer thinks the future has arrived when he takes delivery of his new high tech farmyard control module but when the gadget malfunctions, Bitzer is left wishing for his old whistle. * Turf Wars - Battle ensues when the pigs muscle in on Shaun's private club and steal all the pizza. Shaun, Bitzer and the flock mount a rescue mission for Timmy who the pigs have taken hostage. * A Prickly Problem - Timmy decides to help the hedghogs find a resting place for the night. His efforts, however, lead his weary friends into a series a scrapes rather than giving them a good night's sleep. * Wanted - The farm is paid an unexpected visit from an escape from the nearby prison who takes refuge in the Barn. After a short while with Shaun and the gang, though, prison doesn't seem such a bad option. * Rude Dude - Never meet your heroes. The Farmer's rock n' roll idol is stranded at the farm when his limousine breaks down. Soon revealed as a spoilt pretender, Shaun decides to show him a lesson from the 'school of rock'. * Keeping the Peace - After spending the night putting together the bed instead of sleeping in it...the Farmer has a lie in and Bitzer is in charge of making sure his master's rest is uninterrupted. * Happy Farmer's Day - Bitzer treats the Farmer to a restaurant style dining experience, offering a delicious pie as the main course. * Checklist - Bitzer over-officious management style becomes too much for the sheep who decide it's time for him to chill out. Bitzer's tasks for the day take on a new purpose, for everyone to have some fun! * Return to Sender - The farmer receives a mystery gift from his antipodean cousin. Unimpressed with the present, he attempts to throw it away only for it to keep reappearing. He becomes convinced it has magical powers. * Cone of Shame - Bitzer is an all too willing invalid when he has to wear the cone of shame and is happy to let the flock wait on him. That is, until Shaun rumbles his malingering and plots the pooch's comeuppance. * Sheep Farmer - When Timmy sees a particularly grumpy farmer giving one of the flock a hard time, he decides to give him an idea of what it's like to be a sheep. Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 episodes